hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Dust
[ Work in Progress; cleaning up ] Gimme da drugs!!! Appearance Angel Dust is a tall, very slim spider demon with fluffy hair, with pink details upon his body. His eyes do not match with one another along with sharp teeth and a golden tooth. His clothes usually consist of a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by black shorts and long thigh high boots, covering the majority of his legs. Personality He is a very sarcastic and sassy fellow who has no problem with being reckless in his own ways, known to be a bit of a prankster, he can be either a playful mess or easily destructive of he pleases. Angel Dust's attitude can be considered blunt yet with a sense of style, always carrying a dramatic persona everywhere he goes. He does, however, avoid holding emotional relationships with others, and tends to be a loose cannon most of the time instead of being a rather serious character. Background Born in a crime family, Angel Dust is the biggest adult-film star superstar in all of Hell. Drowning out his world with narcotics and a twisted sense of humor, he becomes the hotel's first unpredictable patient. Relationships Vaggie Vaggie and Angel share a passive-aggressive relationship with each other. For now, they are on basic terms with one another. They do not like nor dislike each other. Alastor The relationship between Alastor and Angel is unknown, however, Angel his mentioned that Alastor is like a "Strawberry Pimp" in regards to his looks. Charlie One of Charlie's first patients with the hotel. They become friends as the pilot progresses. Cherri Bomb Angel and Cherri Bomb are best friends. They both get involved in Turf wars, especially with Cherri's arch rival Sir Pentious. Arackniss Arackniss is Angel's older brother. It's unknown what their relationship is outside of being blood related. Molly Molly is Angel's twin sister. It's unknown what their relationship is outside of being blood related. When asked on what Angel and Molly's relationship is, Vivziepop said that their siblings and their relationship is positive and that she can't say much because a lot of that is after the Pilot. Angel's Mother Angel has a mom. It's unknown what their relationship is outside of being blood related. When asked about if there's anything planned for Angel's mom, Vivziepop said that she can't say, but maybe. Henroin Henroin is Angel's father. It's unknown what their relationship is outside of being blood related. Trivia * At Momocon 2019, when asked if Angel Dust will ever have a boyfriend, Vivziepop said Angel will have a boyfriend later in the series, with zero indication into who. ** Vivziepop also said she will not say who or if they're in the show or not yet. * Angel is gay, but Vivziepop did say that he does sleep with women for money. * Angel named himself after the drug Phencyclidine or PCP because he died from having too much of it. * When asked if Angel keeps in contact with any of his family, Vivziepop said that it might be a story relevant thing. * A lot of Angel Dust's family is in hell. * The one thing Angel doesn't like about his demon form is his feet. * He can speak Italian. * When asked if when Angel died he got into sex work or do mob fan stuff first, Vivziepop said that he got into sex work pretty early on and he rejected the mob stuff initially. ** She also said that it will be explored in the series so she won't go too much into it. * According to Vivizepop during a stream where Alastor’s voice actor first appeared, she revealed that Angel have a soft spot for children. However, he would be the “friendly irresponsible“ type around them. While he wouldn’t act inappropriate around them, he would still swear around them. * He’s a masochist. * According to Vivziepop in her VIVZIE STREEM- Let's Get it Started -#2 live stream, there's a reason on why Angel is so brightly colored, as he used to be scruffier, and had dark and saturated colors. ** She also said that that's something she wants to explore in his character a little bit later in the series. * His original real name was Martin, but Vivziepop confirmed in a Ashley Nichols stream that that's no longer canon. * He was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. * He has an accordion, but Vivziepop doesn't know if he can play it well or not. * He is from New York. * He is from the 40's. * When asked if Angel ever had a pimp/sugar daddy, Vivziepop said that he did but she can't expand apon that because fans might be seeing a peek of that character in the nearest future so she can't say much. * His whole family takes the form of a spider. * Angel would make fun of Arackniss's name. * His family probably calls him by his real name. * He is a good fighter. * According to the VIVZIE STREEM- FULL HOUSE -#4 live stream, Viv revealed that like Sir Pentious, Angel has a venomous bite that could leave his victim either sick or drugged. * When asked if there's a kill he's really proud of, Seth Atkinson said in Angel's voice to stay tuned for that because that's some fun stuff for later. * Vivziepop said in her VIVZIE STREEM- Test Test -#1 live stream that Angel and Molly are fraternal twins and not identical twins. * If he does have to do foot stuff he's angry the whole time. * Angel is a bit more caught up with trends than Sir Pentious, but he really doesn’t care too much, though he’d keep up more with fashion than anything. * Angel will more likely punch somebody if they squeeze him or anything on him if he doesn’t know them or they didn’t pay him to do it. * Vivziepop feels like Angel is not the pickiest eater. * He likes Italian dishes, food, and well prepared meals. * He is one of the more emotional characters in the show. * He can withdraw a set of arms. It was mostly meant to be merciful to the animators, but it is also a canon thing. Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Hero